


Kissed You Good Night

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Consent, F/M, First Kiss, Tenderness, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, Any female character, The start of something new





	Kissed You Good Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



It was a tentative kiss on the lips that started it all. It was sweet and soft, and Max tasted like cherries. She swore she would never allow a man to touch, much less kiss her. But his eyes were kind and he asked her permission, requested her consent. Her heart nearly leapt from her chest when he gently pulled her close, wrapping an arm around her as he tenderly kissed her. 

Max cradling her in his arms and kissing her with such pure devotion. It seemed like a dream some days. A wish her heart made. The world was once fire and blood. Pain and death. Suffocating, she choked on the ash of the burnt world. Now, on top of the citadel, safe, she is calmed by the cool rain. She smiles, unable to remember the last time her heart was pure. 

The dewdrop rain is welcomed, there is a storm on the horizon, a hush in the air that is peaceful. Green as far as the eye can see, it nearly breaks her soul that the world was once too burnt for life to take hold. 

He remains by her side, embraces her in such softness she nearly cries. He is warm, his arms gentle like no man before him ever was. He hugs her close, kissing her cheek and leaving a tingle of bliss under her skin. She lets the feral near her not out of fear, but trust. 

He calms her; breathes life into her once dark soul. She takes comfort in his little grunts and groans as the raindrops kiss his cheek. The world is new, green and alive, and when he sighs softly, nuzzling her cheek, she smiles for the first time in a lifetime.

Under cover from the rain, they cuddle close, side by side they sit, basking in the heaven made for the two of them. Max’s arms promise her safety and pure love. She presses a kiss to his cheek so soft it's barely there, her loving smile filling Max’s heart with warm, soothing sunlight.

Max kisses her soft, pink lips tenderly, and when their lips part, she grins when Max tries to chase her lips in search of another caress. She kisses him, grins, cheeks flushing rosy red; Max squeezes his arms around Furiosa’s waist, holding her close. He draws in a deep breath, bathing his soul in her heavenly scent of honeysuckles. Sighing softly, he curls his body around her, his head pressed against her chest, listening to her soothing, steady heartbeat. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/972619.html?thread=110149451#t110149451)


End file.
